


Quiet Time

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-01
Updated: 2002-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna have a secret ritual.





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Quiet Time by Bramble

Rating: PG-13 to maybe mild R. I'm unsure of these  
things..

Summary: Josh and Donna have a secret ritual.

Spoilers: Quick reference to the Stackhouse Filibuster  
and Josh's shooting recuperation. (Don't blink or  
you'll miss them).

Disclaimers: Aaron Sorkin owns them all.

Category: J/D

His hands swirled playfully as she stifled a small,  
throaty moan. Then she remembered it was after three  
in the morning. Everyone was gone. Her voice, when  
it did come out was softer than it had sounded in her  
head. Less sexy (unfortunately, she thought) and more  
like a satisfied, sleepy whimper. She leaned back  
against him more and felt the familiar hardness  
pressing against her lower back. They never talked  
about *that*. Just like they never talked about this  
\-- what he was doing to her. It was their quiet time  
(not to be confused with "special time", of course),  
it was dubbed that one night playfully by Josh as it  
seemed to be the only time neither talked or bantered.

It was a private act usually initiated silently at the  
end of a long day, when no one else was around. Maybe  
a day when she had brought him lunch without him  
asking or a day when he unthinkingly blurted out  
something 'josh-like' and tactless at her.

The first time that it happened was during the  
campaign. It had started out innocently enough, just a  
friendly gesture, really. One could argue that it was  
innocent now, that is if one didn't know the sub-text  
or if she wasn't sitting close enough to him to feel  
the effect that it had on him too.

****

Donna had been running around all day, doing this and  
that, charged on the adrenaline that accompanied the  
Bartlet for President battle that had overtaken her  
life. Somewhere around midnight the adrenaline left  
and was replaced by sheer exhaustion and an  
uncharacteristic grumpiness.

"Josh, have you seen my hair thingie?"

"Josh?"

"Josh!"

"What?" shot back a disinterested reply from a  
disinterested man.

Donna approached his desk, carefully stepping over  
piles of papers, a take-out carton of chicken chow  
mein (his), and long-discarded, shiny black pumps  
(hers).

"My hair thingie...I had it... in here, I think",  
noting his blank stare she added, "you know, that  
thing that makes my hair not.." her hands flew  
exasperatedly to the air around her head, "down and in  
my face".

"I saw Toby shooting something at Sam earlier", he  
started out, looking back down again and continuing to  
speak with his face towards his desk "it wasn't a  
rubber band, it was bigger. I thought it was a  
garter or something at first but then I thought,  
'where would Toby get a garter..' cuz you know I'm  
not sure when he'd have the time for.."

"Aggghhhh!"

Josh looked up and watched Donna stomp out of his  
office in a huff. He sighed and looked back down at  
the folder he was searching through. A pissed  
assistant was not a helpful assistant and he made a  
mental note to find out exactly what a 'hair thingie'  
was and buy a  
lot of them. Maybe he would put them in her desk  
drawer as a surprise. Of course, this, like a lot  
thoughtful ideas Josh had, would unfortunately leave  
his over-worked brain by the time he got home and he  
would be left with the nagging feeling that he was  
supposed to be doing something, but couldn't quite put  
his finger on what it was exactly.

An hour later Donna was leaning against the front of  
Josh's desk going over a memo to Leo that would go out  
in the morning. Her minor irritation at having to pull  
her hair back behind her ears every time she got  
comfortable and in the flow of working was getting to  
be more than aggravating. It was horribly  
aggravating.

"Damn hair. I am going to kill Toby. Why did he take  
something that wasn't his? That's just wrong", she  
sighed loudly. "And if you were a good person, you  
would help me kill him tomorrow".

"Hmrph".

"Are you even listening to me? I am annoyed and I am  
tired and I can't work like this! I want my hair out  
of my face and I want it out of my face right now.  
Joshhhhhhhhh", she whined.

He sighed and stood up, walking around his desk to sit  
on the floor next to Donna.

"You do realize that I don't care what you're talking  
about, right?"

"Well you should!" She paused to pull an offending  
strand of blonde hair back yet again and hit him  
lightly on the arm, "I can't work like this, it keeps  
falling in my face, I can't see what I'm doing. I  
could be messing stuff up, you know, making errors  
that would make you look bad."

"We can't have that, can we?" He teased and quickly  
rearranged himself so he was sitting behind her and  
carefully gathered her hair into his hands, holding it  
back behind her head.

"Better?"

She grunted a reply which he interpreted as a 'yes,  
Josh, you are wonderful, my hero'. He smiled, amused  
at his own Donnna-response. He dutifully kept her hair  
out of her face so she could work unhindered for a  
few minutes. At some point, his hands started moving  
slowly, playing in her hair.

At first it was just due to his own boredom and  
inability to sit still for long. His hands pulled  
gently, fingers gliding playfully through the strands.  
Donna started to relax her tired muscles and her sighs  
became more and more frequent and moan-like, pretty  
soon she stopped working on the memo entirely.  
Encouraged by her responses, Josh kept touching her  
hair, scalp, and neck, varying the pressure from light  
to hard, delighting in the noises she was making. His  
mouth formed into a small self-satisfied smirk as he  
thought about his ability to make a woman moan while  
she was fully clothed.

At some point, although both Josh and Donna would be  
hard-pressed to say exactly where, it became a sort of  
ritual. Maybe once or twice a month she would find  
herself settled back between his legs engaged in this  
act that had become much more intimate and sexual  
than either would ever admit. But, as long as it was  
just *this* they weren't doing anything wrong, both  
rationalized. She tried to remind herself of this when  
she could feel the dampness between her legs and  
the shivers he sent down her spine.

After Bartlet had won the election and everyone was  
doing some variation of their campaign jobs in nicer  
environs, the pace seemed more hectic. Although the  
frequency was less, every so often at the end of an  
especially trying day, Josh's fingers would be tangled  
in long blonde locks, and his prominent erection  
pressed up against his assistant's lower back. This he  
would justify as just a normal reaction to touching a  
woman's hair even though he knew it really had more to  
do with who the woman was. He tried not to think about  
that too much and hoped maybe that Donna hadn't  
noticed.

***

"Hey"

"Hey yourself", Josh replied, looking up from his desk  
to see Donna standing in the doorway to his office.

"It's late".

"It's 3:15"

"It's 3:30 Josh, you really do need a new watch", she  
paused, "if I made more money, I might have bought you  
one for Christmas", she smiled as she rekindled one of  
their running jokes.

"Are we the last one's here?"

"Well, I just went on a search for some green tea and  
saw absolutely no one and absolutely no green tea  
either. I think Margaret figured out my pilfering ways  
and took her tea stash home", Donna sighed with  
a disappointed frown.

Josh stretched his neck as he closed his eyes for a  
second. "You know, you shouldn't take things that  
aren't yours", not waiting for her to respond, he  
continued, "I'm used to sleeping here, but you really  
don't have to. Why don't you take off?"

"Take off, eh?" She asked, grinning as she thought  
back to the sheer hell he had put her through while he  
was recovering and had insisted that they watch his  
entire Bob & Doug McKenzie video collection.

He smiled and got up and walked around to the front of  
his desk, sitting on the floor and leaning back  
slightly.

"You know, you did really good the other day, with the  
filibuster. I can't believe you actually listen to  
me".

"What can I say, sometimes I'm bored and even you  
sound a little interesting", she teased with a smile.

"C'mere." He motioned to the area next to him and  
Donna walked over and settled herself down on the  
floor by Josh. He took her arm and tugged gently,  
maneuvering her in between his spread legs.

"Josh, we shouldn't..."

"Shhh... it's 3:15 on a Saturday night."

"3:32 now."

"It's 3:32 and no one is here and you did a good  
thing."

"So you're going to reward me?" Donna asked, smiling  
as she closed her eyes and leaned back a bit.

"Yeah, but you have to stop talking, you know the  
rules", he whispered in her ear, as his fingers  
gathered up her hair and ran the length of the strands  
making her shudder back into his chest a bit.

"It's quiet time", she replied sleepily, trying hard  
to ignore the familiar flutter in her stomach.

"It's quiet time", Josh agreed, as his hands started  
moving.

****

End.


End file.
